ProtoStar
Dark Midnight Blue Gold Iceberg |fan_club= Galaxias }} ProtoStar(プロトスター Purotosutā) is a boy idol unit formed by TS Entertainment. They were supposed to debut in 2017 but it was postponed due to cutting the numbers of members from 8 to 5 and the debut of CARAT.Their agent and producer is Maya Ninomiya. Formation After KINGS' sudden rise in popularity in 2016, Tsuyu wanted to debut another group with the male the trainees she had welcomed in her agency after its transformation into a talent agency. However it was a little soon and she thought of debuting a girl group first. The next year, CARAT debuted, their success was slow but steady which led Tsuyu to think that it was the right moment to debut a boy group. Setting the members to eight, she already had a project in mind. However, she decided to go for a safer route and cut the number of members as she thought that debuting a group with a such a big number so early was a risky move for a new agency. Thus the members went from 8 to 5 and the group went through to several group names and concept changes. This led to the group's debut to be postponed to 2018, they finally debuted in August under the name ProtoStar. Unit Concept A star is forming itself and is on its way to its birth, this new event has been looked upon by space fans and people alike. Strangely, this event has an effect on 5 boys whose life were unrelated to each other until they started having visions of each other. One by one they manifested powers out of nowhere, affecting their daily lives and rendering them unable to live normally due to being unable to control them properly. Due to what could be said as the works of fate, they met each other on one lucky day. Upon meeting each other, something unexpected happens: their eyes glow blue, the world warps around them and they suddenly find themselves on what seems to space before going back to Earth. Learning more about each other and how to control their powers when together, they slowly get ahold of their powers. Meanwhile, the star evolves, leading to an evolution of their powers. Before the protostar evolves to a full star, the boys need to work on controlling their powers and more importantly, their true identity. Members Discography Mini Albums *''1st Sequence: Creation'' (2018) *''2nd Sequence: Protostar '' (2019) *''3rd Sequence: Dwarf Star'' (2019) Single Albums *''Time Warp'' (2019) Studio Albums *''Quantum Leap'' (2020) Trivia *The group's official colors are dark blue, gold and light blue. *Along with Pretty Pink!, ANGEL CLUB, ProtoStar is one of the few groups to change their name. *Yukio, Keiji and Yuudai are called the Winter Triangle because of Yukio being the main singer, Keiji the main rapper and Yūdai the main dancer. *They are TS' first sci-fi inspired concept. *The setting of the group is set in late 22nd century. Category:Idol Units Category:TS Entertainment Category:Male Idols Category:ProtoStar Category:Weekender Girl39